


Thin Ice

by sweettears90



Series: Alex/Hank Series [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Ice alien, cracked ice, frozen river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About half of the agents were circled on the bank, rather than on the river, which was rapidly starting to melt. Hank looked across at his agents, and caught Alex’s eye. The look of pure terror in her eyes was hard for anybody to miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice

Supergirl plus most of the DEO were chasing after an alien who made Elsa’s eternal winter in Frozen look like child’s play. He’d been tormenting all of them by putting the area in a deep freeze, and they absolutely had to stop him, at all costs. 

“I have him in my sights, but…” Alex said over the radio. She was only a few feet away from Hank, but hidden behind a tall wall of ice.

Hank knew what Alex saw. Kara and the alien, fighting out over what had once been the massive river. Now, it was nothing but a solid chunk of ice, a black road. The two aliens were locked in a battle a few feet above the river, and he wouldn’t be able to get a clean shot of the alien without hurting Kara in the process. 

“Let’s move forward to try to get in a better shot,” Hank ordered his agents. They pressed forward, closing in around the on-going battle. When the agents formed a loose circle around the two aliens, Hank held up his hand to halt them all. 

After a moment, the alien paused in his seemingly never-ending attacks upon Kara. She paused, too, seemingly confused about why he’d stopped.

“You’ve done well, holding out against me for this long,” the alien said calmly. His voice rang out clearly for all of the DEO agents to hear. “But you seem to have fallen right into my trap!” 

In an instant, the ice under Alex’s feet started to crack. The man a few feet away from her jumped back in alarm, however, the ice broke under his weight and he went down. Alex had to force herself not to physically wince from the terror as he went into the inky water and didn’t resurface. Even though the top was starting to melt and break apart, the water below would still be below freezing. 

“All agents, hold position! Do not move!” Hank barked into the radio. “Repeat, DO. NOT. MOVE!” 

With the thick ice that coated everything, it had been nearly impossible to tell where the river began and the bank started. About half of the agents were circled on the bank, rather than on the river, which was rapidly starting to melt.

Hank looked across at his agents, and caught Alex’s eye. The look of pure terror in her eyes was hard for anybody to miss. 

He forced himself to remain calm. He slowly motioned his agents not on the river towards the edge of it, which was now becoming more obvious as giant cracks appeared in it. 

Then, the alien decided to do a belly-flop right into the middle of where the rest of the agents stood. 

They all went under, including Alex. Hank could only stand helplessly by as he watched her sink into the murky depths. 

“ALEX!” Kara screamed loudly in a complete panic. The next thing Hank knew, the idiot girl had dove straight into the freezing waters after her sister. 

A moment passed. Nobody seemed to be even breathing as they waited for somebody to surface— either the alien or Kara. 

Kara finally resurfaced, five people in her arms, including Alex. They were all quite blue, but seemed to be alive. Relief surged through Hank as he ran as fast as he could over to where the agents were helping to pull everybody out from the river. 

“I c-c-couldn’t s-s-s-save a-a-any m-m-more,” Kara managed to get out a she shivered violently. Then she collapsed, her powers completely drained. 

“SOMEBODY, CALL IN AN AMBULANCE TO GET THESE PEOPLE TO THE HOSPITAL!” Hank barked out, but he knew that somebody could have made the call as soon as Kara had resurfaced with the others. “And for fuck’s sake, let’s track down that sonovabitch before he freezes any of the other agents”

* * *

Hank threw himself into tracking down the alien and taking him out. It kept his mind off from Kara and the rest of the agents who’d been saved from the river. 

And Alex. 

Lord, if anything happened to her, Hank would personally kill the alien with his bare hands. 

But finally, after hours of near-misses, his team finally had the alien in custody. “Bring him back to the base and lock him in a cell,” Hank growled as he stomped away from the alien, who was hissing threats at everybody. He knew that a special cell had been made just for the alien. 

He went back to the base alone, and found the first doctor that he could to ask about how everybody who’d fallen into the river was doing. 

“Kara’s powers were depleted during the battle. She’s in rough shape, but we expect her to make a full recovery,” the doctor said. Hank was sorry to hear about that, but glad that she would be okay. 

Then, he had to wait until the doctor had finished explaining about the condition of the other four people that Kara had saved before he got around to Alex’s condition. 

“Finally, Agent Danver’s condition is much like the other’s. We expect for her to make a complete recovery, too, given that she gets her rest. I know how much of a work-a-holic that she is, so I hope that you can talk some sense into her and make her stay in bed!”

“I will,” Hank said with all seriousness. 

“She’s awake, and she’s been asking for you, though,” the doctor said with a faint smile on his face. A smile that told Hank that the doctor knew something, but wasn’t willing to say what it was at the moment. 

“I’ll go and see her,” Hank said off-handedly. “She’s probably anxious to know that we’ve captured the alien.”

“She’s in room 3,” the doctor said. “And remember, sir, please encourage her to rest.”

“I will,” Hank said, and set off to find her. 

In her room, Alex was hooked up to the usual assortment of machines to monitor her, but she was also wrapped in several blankets, including a space blanket to help preserve what little heat that she did have at the moment. 

“Hank,” she said weakly when she realized that he’d come into the room. 

Hank sunk down onto the plastic visitor’s chair. “You’ll be pleased to know that we captured the alien,” he told her gently. 

“Good, I’m glad,” she said, and offered him a slow smile. “How’s Kara? The doctors won’t tell me anything.”

“They said that she was depleted during the battle, so she’s in much the same condition that you are right now. However, all that Kara rescued are going to be okay.”

“I’m glad,” Alex repeated. A moment later, and tears slowly started to slide down her cheeks, and her body shook with sobs. 

“Hey hey hey! None of that now!” Hank whispered to her roughly as he jumped to his feet. He leaned over and gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. 

“I was really afraid,” she whispered. 

“I know,” Hank whispered as he gently cupped her face between his hands. “I was afraid, too. I was more than ready to kill that alien myself if anything happened to you.”

“And if anything had happened to Kara?” she asked.

“I’d be angry at her loss, of course, but I don’t now what I’d do if I lost you.”

Alex looked up at him. “Lay with me a while?” she asked gently. 

Hank’s eyes darted over to the door with unease. 

“Come on. The doctors probably all know that you’re in here with me. They’re not going to let anybody come in and interrupt us. Just for a little while.” She offered him a coy smile. “They say that body-to-body contact can help raise core temperatures.”

“Fine,” he said with a resigned sigh. Alex scooted over until she was pressed up against the plastic railing, and then Hank got into bed next to her. 

She curled up against him as best she could, despite all of the blankets that she was wrapped up in. She rested her head on his chest, and he stroked her head through the cap that she was wearing. 

“I love you,” she whispered against his chest.

“I love you, too,” he replied and gently kissed her forehead. 

He stayed with her until she fell asleep. It was only with great reluctance that he got out of the bed and left Alex’s hospital room. As much as he’d love to stay in bed with her until she got better, he had a lot of work to do.  


**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been proof-read, so if you spot any errors, please let me know!
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this, please let me know by leaving kudos and/or a review!


End file.
